Pre-Twilight Cullens
by writersworld
Summary: Starting from when the Cullens leave Alaska and arrive in Forks, following mainly Alice and Jaspers journey through another High School. Just light-hearted High School drama, nothing really angsty.
1. Chapter 1

The move to Forks had dampened the spirits of all seven of the Cullen's, as they pulled up to the sprawling mansion in the forest. Alaska had been the Olympic Covens favourite location, but the lack of aging had started to leave people questioning, and after 7 years, they had to move on.

"I'm sure it'll be wonderful moving back to Forks", Esme said, smiling at everyone as they emptied the cars.

"We'll make it work", Carlisle replied before turning to face the house. It hadn't changed much, the wide open plan and large windows made it bright and welcoming. The surrounding woodland made it difficult to find, and it didn't look like there had been any trespassers since last time they had stayed.

"Eeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk", Alice's squeal startled everyone, Jaspers face quickly twisting in concern. He turned, automatically set in flight mode, searching for danger.

"Stop stressing Jazz", she laughed. "I'm just excited that we all share a gym class in school, how exciting is that? We can all co-ordinate outfits, and I can finally…" her voice drifted off, her mind disappearing into her imagination.

Carlisle frowned, turned back around and spoke again. "Of course, school starts tomorrow. I apologise for the short notice, but none of us were expecting the hold up in Alaska. Is everyone okay with that?".

Emmett's smiled, his voice booming, "Who's ready for our 25th high school graduation? I can just tell this year's gonna be awesome, especially in gym class Al!". Grinning at Alice, he turned around and scooped up Rosalie before dashing off into the house. Rosalie screamed in shock, before wrapping her arms around his broad neck.

Edwards face contorted into a grimace, followed shortly after by both Alice and Jasper. Carlisle smirked a little before turning to Esme, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Their gifts are a blessing and a curse, and at this moment I'm happy without". Esme smiled at that and moved in to kiss his cheek.

"We should get unpacking and let the kids hunt before they begin school tomorrow". Reluctantly Carlisle removed his arm from her waist and moved over to the cars. He grinned one last time at the repulsed faces of his kids, who were still yet to move, and began to move boxes from his Mercedes to the kitchen.

 **A/N Next Chapter is the first day from Alice and Jaspers POV, full of the usual high school jealousy and over protective Jasper.**

 **Please Review, Fav and Follow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2

APOV

I had been dressed for around 6 hours before everyone else was finally ready for our first day. A couple of weeks ago I had seen what Jazz had decided to wear, and I was glad to see that he hadn't changed his mind about the skinny black jeans and grey baseball shirt.

Sitting waiting for the others, I started sifting through the possibilities of the future. Nothing was absolute; I had noticed that teenagers seemed extremely indecisive and rash. Frustration radiated off me as I dug to find at least one certain outcome from the end of the day, or even the end of the week, but all I saw were chances and probabilities. Snapping out of it, I laid back on the sofa, my head in my hands, oblivious to the figure of Jasper towering over me, his face etched with concern and mild amusement.

"Something bothering you ma'am?" he asked, the Southern twang in his accent making me smile as I opened my eyes to look at him.

"I'm just stressed, with all these teenagers it's so hard for the future to become clear", I sighed, looking up at him from the sofa. He grimaced before settling himself next to me.

"Teenage emotions run extremely high, and they certainly aren't pleasant. Particularly towards you." His tone changed on the last sentence, his lips curling into a frown. I shifted over to him, cuddling up on his lap. His arms wrapped around me protectively.

"Now don't get yourself worked up on the first day Jazz, everything will be fine, maybe this school will be different. Anyway, I've got the best teacher out there, I'm sure I can protect myself". I smiled at him and we stayed like that for a while, enjoying each-others company, before I jumped up and ran out the front door, where Edward, Emmett and Rosalie were standing, obviously in the middle of an argument.

 _Edward was pulling into school in my Porsche with Jasper in the passenger seat. Around 30 seconds earlier Emmett's jeep had swerved in, courtesy of Emmett's reckless driving, with Rosalie looking less than impressed, and myself sat in the back._

"You are not driving my Porsche to school and making me sit in the back of Emmett's jeep!" I yelled, sprinting down the steps towards my siblings.

"Alice, you know my cars being repaired and the last place I want to be is in the back of a car with these two lusting for each other, and it's hardly fair for Jasper either." Edward groaned, a pleading look in his eye. I frowned and sighed dramatically before replying.

"One day, and one day only Edward." I turned and hugged Jasper, who at some point had appeared behind me.

"See you at school" He replied and kissed my forehead as he let go.

Rosalie, Emmett and I arrived at school around 30 seconds before the others, so we took the time to take in our surroundings. There was an opening to the woods not too far away from the front gates; it would be useful for Jasper if he started to struggle. The building itself was average, slightly peeling paint, and a less than pleasant smell, but nothing we hadn't seen before. If anything, I would say that the conditions of schools were improving. There were a few small groups of people milling around outside, but all eyes turned to us as soon as we pulled in. It was to be expected though; Fork's was a small place, not suited to flashy sports cars and large jeeps. We certainly didn't look the part. I glanced over at Rosalie and Emmett, his arms wrapped firmly around her waist, his fingers stoking her hips softly. A small wave of envy washed over me, small enough, I hoped, to evade Jaspers notice, but judging by the confused look on his face it would definitely crop up in a conversation later. It wasn't that I wanted PDA in a relationship, or needed it, but with Jaspers gentlemanly manners, we seemed more like friends that husband and wife.

"Emmett and I are going to get our timetables, I'll bring you yours back." Jasper handed me over my Porsche keys as he turned to leave. I glanced over at Edward and Rosalie, but they were discussing the repairs on their cars; I guess I was waiting alone. I perched myself on the bonnet of my car, cautious of damaging it, but knowing that my weight would hardly leave a dent.

 _I was alone, sitting on my car bonnet waiting for something. It was early morning and a cloudy day. Two boys were approaching me from behind; one looking extremely confident, the other slightly more shy and reserved._

I snapped out of it, aware that the vision I saw looked alarmingly similar to the situation that I was currently in. Glancing behind me I could see the two boys from my vision, it had clearly been a split second decision; they hadn't been expecting us. As they approached I looked up to see Emmett and Jasper at the main doors, Emmett's hand gripping Jasper's forearm, but I couldn't tell what the problem was.

"Hey", the voice behind me forcing me to turn around. I slipped into my best human façade, smiling sweetly.

"Hello, I'm Alice."

"That's Mike, I'm Tyler."

JPOV

I stepped out of school, grateful for the fresh air diluting the scent of human blood, grasping the flimsy timetables in my hand. It wasn't that I dreaded returning to school, it made Alice happy, but the smell and the emotions were difficult to control, let alone when they're mostly aimed at my wife and siblings. The whole atmosphere of the school was tense; clearly new students were a rarity, and there was an underlying current of awe flowing through the school, clearly the Cullen's had made quite the entrance.

Suddenly, an overwhelming sensation of lust overcame me, almost doubling me over.

"Emmett, can't you stop thinking like that for once second, you nearly knocked me over", I grumbled at the insatiable man standing next to me.

"Dude, not that I'd complain, but I can't multi-task between reading my timetable and thinking of Rose. Must be someone else" Emmett remarked back to me. Confused, I looked up, and Emmett and I saw the same thing at the same time, my eyes turning a dark black. I moved forward quickly, too fast for a human to see, before a vice-like grip on my forearm stopped me.

"Jasper, they're just talking to her, calm down. They're humans, what can they do to hurt Alice?" Emmett's words, despite attempting to soothe me, just made me angrier.

"She's my wife, what would it look like, to allow two men to chat her up. Especially when all they're thinking about is how much they want to fuck her, Emmett. And look at her smiling, God, what the hell is she doing?", I growled, my anger rising by the second.

"If you're worried about what she's doing, maybe you should focus on what you're not doing", Emmett said, releasing the grip he had on my arm.

"What the fuck are you talking about", I replied, as we began walking back to the cars at a more human pace.

"You'll figure it out, you're a smart guy." He parted from me, walked over to Edward, and wrapped his arms around Rosalie's waist, pulling her into him.

I thought for second before pulling myself up to my tallest, cracking my neck, and walking over to Alice. She smiled warmly at me, and the love I felt from her was nearly enough to fix my foul mood; nearly.

"Hi Jazz. This is Tyler and Mike. Guys, this is Jasper." Before she had the time to continue, I had slid myself behind her. Leaning on the Porsche, I grabbed her hips and pulled her into my lap. I smiled slightly at the two boys, who seemed less than happy with my entrance. She turned ever so slightly to whisper to me.

"What are you doing Jasper?" Her voice seemed timid and shy, her emotions reflecting the same feelings; it was incredibly endearing. I whispered softly in her ear, not forgetting the slightly angry edge to my voice;

"I'm trying something new."

 **A/N I know Alice shouldn't have her Porsche until New Moon, but I wanted it to be here.**


End file.
